benedictfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate "The Great Kate Weather Machine" Weatherall
"I Have no idea, why don't you give us some food and tell us what this is all about?" ~Kate, "The Mysterious Benedict Society" History (Before The Many Perilous Journeys) Kate grew up with Milligan on a farm after her mother died (how she died is unknown). She later states that her only memory is of going to the mill-pond and saying "Can we go to the mill again?" (hence Milligan's name). After Milligan was captured on a mission and failed to return, she was sent to an orphanage. She wasn't pleased with it and almost immediately ran away to the circus. She kept running away to the circus three times before they let her stay. When she was twelve, Kate saw Mr. Benedict's ad in the newspaper, said "adios" to her circus friends, and hopped a train to get to Stonetown and take the tests. She actually failed the tests, but when Number Two (known by Kate as "Old Yellow Suit") was saved by said girl she was allowed to go on to the next test, thus meeting Reynie and Sticky.﻿ Personality Kate is a smart girl, albeit a fun-loving daredevil one. She, according to Reynie, will "show you something dramatic and then act as if you shouldn't be surprised." (The Perilous Journey'', chapter 1)''. It's been noted on several occasions that she thinks too quickly and relies heavily on instinct. She has great faith in her own physical abilities, and has proven her worth several times. Occasionally she forgets that she can't do everything by herself and gets in some difficult situations, but thanks to her physical talents and the assistance of her useful tools Kate always makes it out (while also learning her lesson) . She doesn't ever seem to be sad or worried; she keeps a very tough exterior. It's possible that she does things without thinking and then feels extreme guilt later; as implied in the third book (The Prisoner's Dilemma). She can't ever seem to stop moving and she makes friends quickly and easily. She doesn't go anywhere without her red bucket filled with useful tools. (such as a rope, a spyglass, a flashlight, a horseshoe magnet, etc). "I can't imagine not having a bucket. How else am I to tote my things?". Because of her athletic prowess, it's easy to forget that Kate gets excellent grades and considers school "easy." She cares greatly for her friends, even though her antics can get them into trouble, and has come up with nicknames for them such as "Connie-girl" (Constance) and "Stickster" (Sticky). She is Milligan's daughter in every sense of the word; though she doesn't seem to have gotten her eternal cheerfulness and tendency to throw caution to the wind from him (Milligan has been known to do this, but not without great cause and as a last resort). Another reference to her personality is her last name, Wetherall, which can also be read as "weather all", in the sense that she can weather, or endure, all sorts of situations. In all kate has helped the mysterious benidict society out of many sticky situations. Abilities Kate is athletic. She spent a good part of her life in the circus and learned the following traits: *Acrobatics *Animal training *Falconry *Efficiency And others. She is very fast (Reynie can't imagine anyone being faster than her) and can take out men twice her size (and age). She is quite clearly Milligan's daughter. Kate also has a strange mathematical ability that lets her gauge distances with more accuracy than a surveyor. She can instantly tell, for example, when a room is six feet by six feet five inches. She can hold up to traveling quite well, being the only person not to get sea sick when riding the MV Shortcut. History First Book When Kate takes Mr. Benedict's test. She reveals to Sticky and Reynie that she didn't ace the test, but helped "Old Yellow Suit" - later revealed to be Number Two - out of a sticky situation. She was then allowed to take the rest of the test. Kate also reveals that she is twelve years old (making her the oldest of the four), her mother died when she was young and her father disappeared, she lived in the circus, and she can tell distances with one glance. She also admitts she can only play Chopsticks on the piano. When Mr. Benedict asks them if they want to continue, she says yes without thinking much about it. When they go to the Institute, she and Constance Contraire are roomies, and she sneaks into Reynie and Sticky's room by the air vents. She makes enemies with Martina, one of higher up ranks, and does not hesitate when there's a chance to spy for their benefit. She looses some of her tools when she escapes by swimming in the pond, but manages to retrieve them. When Sticky and Reynie morse codes the girls to come to the flag tower, Kate finds herself in a dangerous position. She takes on Martina, Jack, and Jill, and is, well, loosing. She's about to be at the mercy of Martina when a voice claims that Martina will "do not such a thing". It is then revealed Milligan is Kate's father. She rejoins the boys and sticks with them until the very end of the book Perilous Journey The story begins at Kate Wetherall's farm, where all the children plan to stay for a few days before setting off to Stonetown to visit Mr. Benedict, who is planning to send them on an international treasure hunt to test their skills. When they arrive at Mr. Benedict's house, they receive bad news from Rhonda that Mr. Benedict and Number Two have been kidnapped by Ledroptha Curtain, the villain of the previous book and twin brother of Mr. Benedict. In his ransom letter, Mr. Curtain describes a certain "rare plant" and says he needs to know who the person "extremely close" to Mr. Benedict is, because that person has information about this mysterious plant. If this information is not provided to him, Mr. Benedict and Number Two will be in "grave danger". Constance reveals that Mr. Benedict gave her a letter before he was kidnapped, and told her to open it when the other children arrived. The envelope contains a message of greeting from Mr. Benedict, and a nonsensical riddle. In this riddle, they discover, the words are in alphabetical order. they are in turn led to a dictionary, and then a journal, in which is another nonsensical riddle. The children discern it to mean Take The Shortcut. The children sneak off on the M/V Shortcut, the “fastest ship in the world” and find more information that takes them to a castle in Portugal. from there, hidden evidence directs them to a library in Thernbaakagen. There they learn that the “mysterious plant” is an extremely rare growth called duskwort. It has the power, when burnt, to put entire villages to sleep for hours on end. It also is a possible antidote to Mr. Benedict’s narcolepsy. Researching the duskwort, they find that no one knows what it looks like. They travel to a hotel, but are found by two of Mr. Curtain’s henchmen, called the Ten Men. However, they are rescued by Milligan, who accompanies them to find more evidence. They finally find the location of the duskwort, an abandoned island. On the island they find a delirious Number Two, who tells them where Mr. Benedict is: the top of the mountain of the island. They are ambushed by a group of Ten Men. Milligan comes to the rescue, and takes on the Ten Men. The children travel to the top of the mountain, while Milligan is backed off a fifty-foot cliff and falls onto a bed of rocks. They Discover Mr. Benedict chained to the wall in a cave. He begs them to destroy the duskwort. upon the children saying they don’t know what it looks like, he jumps up and reveals himself to be Mr. Curtain, and locks the children to the wall with the real Mr. Benedict. Mr. Curtain leaves after Mr. Benedict tells him where the duskwort is. Mr. Benedict cleverly tricks S.Q. Pedalian into unlocking their handcuffs, and they get away. Mr. Benedict falls asleep from narcolepsy, and the children are forced to carry him down the mountain. They find Milligan (extremely injured) and Mr. Benedict comes to. They race to the forest. Ten Men are surrounding them everywhere, in addition to Mr. Curtain’s amphibious vehicle being hot on their trail. Just when all seems lost, the mighty figure of the Shortcut races into the bay at top speed. It grounds on the shore, pinning Ten Men to the ground, and allowing the children to climb on board. after a final standoff, Mr. Curtain escapes, and the children, Mr. Benedict, and Number Two are reunited with their families. Prisoner's Dilemma In the third installment of the Mysterious Benedict Society series, Reynie, Sticky, Kate, Constance, and various loved ones find themselves holed up in Mr. Benedict's house, which is teeming with security. The evil Mr. Curtain is at large and hunting for the Whisperer -- now in Mr. Benedict's possession -- so he can try again to control minds from afar. When a shady businessman shows up with false records that say he's Constance's father, it compels Mr. Benedict to use the Whisperer to uncover her short past. Distraught and confused after all is revealed, Constance runs away, with the whole household after her -- just the distraction Mr. Curtain and his men need to steal the Whisperer and set his evil plans in motion.Of course, the rest of the Mysterious Benedict Society soon find themselves on his trail. They cover their tracks by leaving false clues for the Society, but the Society doesn't notice until too late. In complete accordance with her personality, Kate rushes headlong into Curtain's trap with Reynie, Sticky, and Constance trying to warn her. She ends up getting them all captured. Later, when they're trying to escape, they realize that Kate is the only one who has a chance. Sticky tells her to go, even if only she can get out. Category:Templates Category:Plagiarized! Ohhhhhhh!